Love's Savior
by Pretty Soldier Sailor Scorpio
Summary: After Serena got kidnapped by Prince Diamond, Tuxedo Mask went to go find her. What were their, Serena, Tuxedo Mask, and Diamond, thoughts before, during, and after? Please Read and Review! SerenaxTuxedo Mask!


(Tuxedo Mask's Point of View)

_It's time to test them one more time,_ King Endymion thought and vanished from the room as it is filled with Dark Power.

Diamond appeared above Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini.

While Diamond looked at Sailor Moon, he saw her as Neo-Queen Serenity. "Those eyes are the same that greeted me," Diamond said enthralled with her eyes. _This time I will make you mine, and no one will stop not even your love._

Diamond's Dark Moon sigil on his forehead became a third eye, and its power transfixed on Sailor Moon, who was holding on to Rini. The power left the others helpless.

When Sailor Moon started to float upwards towards him, she thought, _what is Diamond doing to me? I don't want to go with him; I want to stay right here with Darien._

_Oh, no you don't!_ Tuxedo Mask thought. _There's no way your taking my love or my future daughter for your own purposes. _Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and threw it at Diamond, which distracted him long enough for Sailor Moon to drop Rini. Tuxedo Mask caught her. _Well, there's one, but not Serena._

_I'm not giving you up without a fight,_ Diamond thought as he seized Sailor Moon once more. "I had wanted to capture the child as well, but you are what I really came for." He vanished. He took Sailor Moon with him.

_No, Serena! I'll find you if it's the last thing I'll do, _Tuxedo Mask thought. He was barely in control of himself as he ordered the Scouts, "Take care of Rini."

_Is that what I looked like all those years ago when I came here with my own Serena? Is it any wonder I still know how it feels that his one and only love is kidnapped?_ King Endymion thought as he reappeared before them. "There is no need to try and follow them," he told his younger self. "I know where they are going."

* * *

(Serena's Point of View)

Serena slowly regained consciousness. "My head hurts," she said to herself. She found herself lying on a bed wearing Neo-Queen Serenity's dress._ I'm outside of my transformation. I'm vulnerable this way. Where's my transformation_ _brooch?_ She found her transformation brooch lying beside her. _Good, it's my transformation brooch._ "Where am I?" Serena realized that Diamond was standing across the room.

_She's awake already!_ Diamond thought with awe._ Is it any wonder how much Dark Energy she absorbed that she's fine now._ "I'm Prince Diamond," he said. "This will be your palace from now on, and you will be my queen forever." He used his power to lift her from the bed and into the air.

_I don't want to live here with him. He's not the man that I love. He's not Darien. I have to get out of this mess. _"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted. Nothing happened!

_She's finally going to be mine_, Diamond thought._ I will finally have her. _Diamond teleported himself in front of Serena. "You cannot use your crystal while so close to the Evil Black Crystal," Diamond said. He put his hand on Serena's shoulder but she knocked it away. She wore a look of defiance. Diamond recognized it as the same one she gave as Neo-Queen Serenity even in the eyes. He used his power to stun her and took her face into his hand. "From now on, you will be my queen."

_I have to keep him distracted, so he won't kiss me. _"Why have you attacked the kingdom?" Serena asks Diamond.

_She really wants to know_, Diamond thought. _I might as well tell her. _"We came for your crystal. With its power added to their own Black Crystal, they can conquer all time and space," Diamond answered.

* * *

(Tuxedo Mask's Point of View)

Tuxedo Mask, in a glider, approached the Dark Moon Citadel on the outskirts of the city. _Hold on, Serena_, he thought mentally, _I'm coming to save you._

* * *

(Serena's Point of View)

Serena tried to turn away from Diamond, but he used his third eye to paralyze her again. "Now Neo-Queen Serenity, I finally have you within my grasp." He pulled her closer wanting a kiss from her.

* * *

(Tuxedo Mask's Point of View)

Tuxedo Mask reached the fortress and running inside. He called out, "Serena!"_ Serena! Serena! Serena! _Tuxedo Mask kept her on his mind trying to stay focus on where he might found her.

* * *

(Serena's Point of View)

Serena has sensed him, but she feels he is too far away to help her. _I wish you were here, Tuxedo Mask, _Serena thought, _but I have to save myself. I want to cry because I don't want anyone but Darien to kiss me. I'm sorry, Darien._

_I will finally have her kiss,_ Diamond thought as he moves even closer to kiss her.

When a red streak flashes by, Diamond broke his hold on Serena. _No,_ Diamond thought._ Who is the one that distracted us? _A rose embeds itself in the floor, and Serena tumbles back down to the bed. _I should've known it would be him. Damn him always having the worst timing._

Tuxedo Mask appeared above near a broken window. "You are a being that uses Dark Power to take what he wants. Tuxedo Mask will not forgive you!" Tuxedo Mask said in a very harsh tone. _Thank God_, he thought._ Serena's safe and looking at me as if I saved her life._

_Damn Tuxedo Mask_, Diamond thought. _What is with his timing? _"Don't speak so arrogantly," Diamond replied._ It's time to do the only thing I can. _His third eye released a blast, but Tuxedo Mask uses his cape to shield himself from it. Suddenly, Diamond is caught up in a storm of Dark Power. _No! What is this? Why is the Dark Power attacking me?_

_Is someone trying to help us? _Tuxedo Mask thought. _We might as well as the distraction while he's caught up. _Tuxedo Mask used his expandable cane to pull Serena up to him.

_I knew he'd come to save me_, Serena thought as Tuxedo Mask pulled her up. _You will always save me when I need you most._

They embrace and flee.

Tuxedo Mask and Serena have made it back to the Palace grounds.

_Time to tell Serena what the king told me,_ Tuxedo Mask thought. "King Endymion said that we will have many more challenges to face," he told Serena.

_I will gladly face them as long as I can face them with him and as long as I know he loves me, _Serena thought. "I don't care. I will face them as long as you are with me," she said.

Serena and Tuxedo Mask kiss as it began to snow.


End file.
